


Warm hands

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A tiny little bit of angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Minho calls Changbin bunny, Playing Piano, alternative universe, but nothing serious, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Minho and Changbin have been together for long enough to know when they are feeling down and need some time to open up about what they feel. And Minho is so good at giving him so much love and let him relax in his arms.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Domestic singers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> It may not seem like it, but they are my top favorite ships and I really love them so much, I am glad I wrote something for them as well.

It happens that one of them gets sad for some reason. Being adults isn’t easy after all.

And although Minho knows Changbin needs some time, he doesn’t like to see him sad. At all.

It should be a good week, they are both at home and they have time for themselves, but Minho doesn’t blame his boyfriend for being a little off.

He gets like that sometimes, Minho does too.

Still, Minho knows Changbin needs to speak a little.

They have been together for long enough to know when the other is a little down.

Changbin usually wakes up first, but not today it seems. Which gives Minho time to look at him and caress his face.

Yesterday Changbin went to sleep right after dinner, Minho knew he wasn’t feeling ok and Changbin promised him he will speak eventually. He told him it’s nothing too deep, but Minho knows he said it just to not make him worry.

Well, at least he is getting some sleep. And didn’t have nightmares. Minho would know, he went to sleep later than usual to keep an eye on him.

Changbin sleeps in a way that – Minho doesn’t know how to explain it well – it gives him a soft sensation. He is like a sweet little human being with big arms what hugs pillows while asleep and sometimes Minho is his _victim_ too, but he loves it.

Changbin works out a lot, and he is the most huggable person he knows, maybe that’s why he falls for him a lot.

He remembers the first time Changbin had him in his arms and Minho felt at home.

And waking up next to him feels the same. Changbin is sweet, soft and funny. And the best person Minho could spend time with. And love. He is capable of giving so much love.

Changbin babbles something in his sleep and Minho giggles at the little sounds he lets out, passing his hand through his hair and down to his face, pocking his cheeks. Minho is tempted to bite them but opts for leaning in and kiss them instead, taking his hand.

He loves Changbin’s hands, the younger sometimes jokes about his obsession to hold hands and Minho knows the first time he held Changbin’s ones he blushed so hard, it was endearing to watch him brush it off all the time before getting together.

Minho is thankful to have him in his life, to be loved by him and give love to someone this amazing and passionate about everything he does like Changbin.

He intertwines their fingers together, Changbin waking up little by little and yawning.

“Hello, _bunny_ ,” Minho stresses the petname and kisses his forehead, Changbin holds him closer, “are you feeling ok?”

Changbin hums, nuzzling his face in his neck and Minho smiles and he hugs him back.

They need to wake up, maybe take care of a couple things and Changbin needs to speak. He feels the need to, he really does, but he can’t right away.

And he feels so lucky to have Minho in his life, especially in those moments, because he is not pushy about it. He waits patiently for him to find his words, to be ready.

Everything they do together, Minho checks on him but not in an anxious way, he always _knows_ better.

Minho is very intuitive with others – their friends, him, their families and animals as well as strangers – maybe that’s why he is good at his job. Minho being a teacher just makes sense.

And he always takes his hand. It’s always pretty subtle to others but Changbin _knows_ , they hold hands every time.

Their hands find each other in any situation, when they cook, when they cuddle, when they watch tv or work at home, their hands are each other’s home in some way.

It calms Changbin down, it makes Minho feel loved.

It’s like a little _I love you_ at the end of every action, not only a way to tell the world they a couple.

He often offers his hand and smiles when Changbin gives it to him, just casually placing it in Minho’s.

And today as well, as always. Minho also got him flowers today. He got home from grocery shopping with a little bouquet in his hands and Changbin kissed his nose for them.

He loves flowers. He adores roses and lilies and loves Minho for always buying him flowers. It may be cliché to others but Changbin is a romantic at heart.

And maybe it’s the flowers, maybe it’s the delicious lunch they made together, maybe it’s that he feels ready now after some simple and quiet domestic time spend together, but he actually feels the need to open up with his partner now and Minho is more than happy to listen to him.

If there is something they both learned together is that it’s ok to feel sad sometimes, it’s ok to not always be ok. And Minho is always there for him, holding his hand.

“I know it’s nothing too much, _bunny_ , but if you need to get it out, you can always trust me.”

The thing about Minho is that he is not that talkative, he is the type to listen more and give advice only if requested, which makes Changbin more at ease to communicate.

So, he opens up about how much work he had the past week and how he doesn’t know quite well why he feels down, like underwhelmed; he worked so much and now he so tired but unmotivated somehow. Like everything feels too much but he doesn’t want to move and has some guilt because he feels tired only because he worked.

Minho’s hands hold his, the whole time, Minho going even at the end of the bed and on his knees to look at him with soft eyes since the other is looking down more and Minho knows Changbin is not a fan of eye contact in those few cases. He still squats down to at least see his face. Changbin may be complicated but not for Minho, he never was. Every little thing that bothers him, Minho just _knows_.

It is so damn intimate, Minho looking up at him and kissing his hands while telling him he is valid and that it’s ok to feel like this. Changbin knows those things already, but hearing them from the other is more than welcomed. He loves to be reassured, he is not always good with words if not when he writes music or poems. It is pretty different, to express artistically and to speak sincerely about your own feelings and Changbin knows Minho will always be there for him.

“One day we’ll get married…” Changbin murmurs on his lips as Minho is now in his lap and kisses his face all over, fingers interlaced.

“I mean, we do act like we already are.” Minho speaks softly against his skin. He can’t get enough of Changbin’s hands in his and all over his body.

“Thank you for speaking to me, _bunny_ , I know it takes a lot, I hope you feel a little more ok.” Minho whispers like they need to keep his voice down only for him.

_He will marry the shit out of Minho one day._

“I will be,” Changbin’s hand goes to Minho’s hair, “I want to do something to distract, I don’t think I want to do much today.”

“Let’s sing something, I can play for you.” Minho suggests and Changbin pulls him on the bed with him, kissing his lips like he wants to consume them.

And it’s ok, Minho thinks it’s a good thing, to let someone desire you this much.

“I love you, my love.” That’s Changbin’s answer.

“I love you too, _bunny_.”

Minho gets off him, one last kiss on his hand before he brings the instrument near their bed.

Minho is learning to play the piano at a slow pace, Changbin likes to hear him sing while playing and they have this thing when they sing together all day and at any moment.

But singing in their room is the best. The room that Minho took so much in decorating, in paying attention to make it like a home, with fairy lights, cozy blankets and pillows and stuffed animals everywhere. Well, Minho misses his cats sometimes too much so of course he has lots of those. Minho did a great job in making their room a safe place and Changbin is again, so _damn_ grateful.

Now, Minho sitting in front of the piano at the feet of the bed, Changbin pressing his back on Minho’s and hugging his legs so close to his chest, it feels ok to not be the greatest today.

Minho loves him, he takes care of him, he is always there for him and that’s what matters the most to Changbin.

In their quiet room music starts slowly, Minho playing some old Japanese songs he loves to sing and listen to, Changbin is unsure if he knows this one.

After a while though, Minho starting to sing to it softly, he gets pretty good the words and hums the chorus. Minho repeats the notes again, to make the chorus last longer and stops singing to listen to Changbin’s voice instead.

Music is always what makes Changbin happy, Minho is in love with his music as much as he is of his boyfriend. It’s a thing they share with each other the most, singing late at night while going to sleep, lips touching with every single word. Or just cuddling, one vinyl playing on loop while kissing and holding hands and giggling in each other’s mouths.

If there is a way to know what love is, Minho is sure the secret of that feeling in hidden in Changbin’s sweet taste when they kiss. He has no other way to describe it. Maybe the way Changbin’s hands make him feel like everything it’s how it’s supposed to be.

Changbin’s voice is like dripping honey, it gives such a sweet flavor to every note Minho plays. They play for a while, it’s not like they have to be somewhere anyway, and Changbin at least can feel safe for the rest of the day.

When they stop, Minho proposes to get a long bubble bath before ordering dinner – he craves pizza and Changbin adores it as well.

Minho offers Changbin his hand, like he always does when he knows the younger needs it and Changbin takes it to get up.

Having a bath tub was Minho’s dream for so long, he always gets so sweet and caring when they bath together – it may get hot at times but Minho is his usual soft self these days – and he doesn’t want to pass the opportunity to be pampered.

So, they take their time to take some comfy clothes and decide what to do next – probably watch a movie or playing video games till late – since their order will take a while.

Minho is the type to almost make of a bath some sort of ritual. He selects the shampoos, the bath bomb and other stuff that makes Changbin relax. That’s all about him so he wants the other to feel completely safe in his skin again.

Changbin lets him select the best for him, he trusts Minho with that stuff better – also because if he has to choose, he would probably mix different body washes and make a mess of fragrances that’ll end up overwhelming him.

The bathtub is big enough to keep some distance between them but Minho is having none of it and of course has Changbin in his arms, back on his chest and he plays with bubbles.

And his fingers of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will write more of them in the future.  
> Hope you enjoyed, leave kudos and comments if you apreciated.


End file.
